


One For The Road

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Established Relationship, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamorous Pack, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: In which Rex manages to capture two hearts of the PAW Patrol team and everyone is okay with this (especially Marshall).
Relationships: Chase/Marshall (PAW Patrol), Chase/Marshall/Rocky/Zuma/Rex (PAW Patrol), Chase/Rex (PAW Patrol), Marshall/Rex (PAW Patrol), Rocky/Rex (PAW Patrol), Rocky/Zuma (PAW Patrol), Zuma/Rex (PAW Patrol)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	One For The Road

Upon first meeting him, Marshall could tell that Rex is going to be the heart of the team. Oh sure, plenty of people have said that about him and they're not wrong; Marshall knows he's well loved by his teammates, Chase especially, and he knows no matter how big the team gets, nothing will change that. He knows he's going to be spoiled rotten more often than not by both his leader (Ryder) and his mate (Chase), so it's not like he felt as though Rex was threatening his spot on the team.

Instead, it was more like.... _sharing_ the title than anything.

Rex exhibits the same type of behavior, the same _excitment,_ that Marshall usually displays; he's cheerful, he's fast, and, from the way they first met, he loves to make new friends. He has the same bright-eyed stare Marshall usually gets when he wants to play, when he's learning something new. He had been so excited to meet them, to show them his home, that Marshall honestly couldn't help but chuckle, thinking _so this is what dealing with me looks like._

No, Marshall wasn't afraid of losing what he means to the team to someone else. It was quite the opposite, actually; he was more _amused_ by it.

With Rex and Marshall sharing traits so similar, it hadn't left the dalmatian's notice that the love of his life, loyal to a fault, possessive as hell sometimes, wonderful and generous lover of a mate, Chase, was currently eyeing the newest member with interest.

He finds it funny, because all those traits Rex has were the _exact_ same traits Marshall has, and were the reasons why Chase loved him in the first place.

He should feel threaten. He should make note of how Chase was watching him, try to _remind_ the german shepherd just who exactly he belongs to. At the very least, his insecurities - the ones he's been trying so hard to get over - should be running back, whispering into his ear about how much better Rex is, how much of a good lover he would be to Chase. He's cute, Chase likes cute things - just ask Marshall - he would totally be perfect for him.

Instead, the spotted pup just found himself giggling every time he finds Chase's eyes wandering over to Rex.

"Chase," He started, amusement bleeding into his tone. "If you like Rex so much, why don't you go and mate with him?"

For a moment, Chase didn't seem to understand the question. Once he did, however, he quickly turned around to face Marshall, eyes wide in shock as he stumbled over his words.

"N-No! Marshall, you can't be serious! I-I love _you!_ I don't want anyone else! I-I'm sorry for wandering-" Before he could continue, Marshall bust out laughing, much to his confusion. "M-Marshall?"

"Chase, I'm not mad," Marshall giggled and gave the shepherd a wink. "I think he's cute too."

Chase still looked uncomfortable.

"S-Still, you know _you_ are my mate right Marshall? I would never do anything that would hurt you." Chase said, peering at Marshall with anxious eyes. Marshall just giggled again and placed a kiss on the german shepherd's cheek.

"Yes I know," He paused, thinking something over and then yet another amused smile came across his face. "You know, you weren't the only looking at Rex with love-filled eyes."

At that, Chase perked up, curious about who else got a tiny bit of a crush on the new pup.

"Rocky was looking too. Though, I'm not too sure how Zuma feels about that."

* * *

Indeed, Zuma wasn't quite sure what to do with himself when he noticed his mate looking at Rex like he looks at him.

The chocolate lab could see the appeal, to be honest. The Bernese mountain dog was very cute and a little hyperactive, just like their Marshall. He also seems well educated in his field, which happens to be dinosaurs. The moment he started ratting off about the different kinds of dinosaurs, Rocky's face lit up, completely in trance with the information as well as the pup.

Zuma pondered on whether or not he should feel jealous, because he _didn't._ In fact, the only thing he's feeling is confusion...and admittedly, a little aroused. Rocky has barely shown any interest in anyone else besides Zuma, and this isn't including the fact that most of the team is paired off now. The fact that Rocky's attention has wavered onto someone else _should_ make Zuma anxious, make him feel like he isn't doing his job. Instead....

He's imagining how hot it would be if he could have both Rocky and Rex at the same time.

 _What's wrong with me?_ He regrets watching those DVDs Ryder thinks no one knows about now.

"Zuma," Rocky started, looking at his mate with worry eyes. "Are you okay?"

Zuma wasn't sure how to answer that.

"...Maybe? Tell me, Rocky, do you like Rex?" Zuma asked. Rocky blinked, confused on where that question came from.

"Of course I do! I think he'll make a great addition to the team." Rocky answered, but Zuma shook his head.

"No, I mean, do you _like_ like Rex? As in, wanting to mate." Zuma watched as Rocky sputtered, face turning red. Eventually, once Rocky was able to get himself together, he looked down at the ground in shame, tail behind his legs.

"Y-Yeah, kind of - _but,_ I won't do anything! I promise!" Rocky said. Zuma laughed, high pitched and cracked.

"It's just that," His face was starting to hurt from how wide his smile is. "I have been thinking about it too."

* * *

The four pups sat in the middle of the Dino Patroller, three of the four looking completely sheepish.

"So, uh," Chase started, kicking invisible dirt with his right paw. There was a tiny hint of redness on his face, and Marshall couldn't help but giggle. He hasn't seen Chase this embarrassed since he tried to confess his love for him. "We all have a crush on the new guy. This is kind of awkward."

"I'm more or less surprised by how well you're taking it, Marshall," Zuma grumbled. "I would've thought you would be freaking out right now at the fact that Chase is showing interest in another pup."

"Watch it." Chase growled, but Marshall held him back.

"No, Zuma's right. We can't forget the whole Skye thing, Chase." Marshall said. It had taken him so many years for him to believe that his 'one-sided' crush on Chase wasn't, in fact, one-sided and that the fear of him waking up just to see Chase didn't actually love him, that he had been using him because Skye had rejected him was unfounded. "I guess...I can understand Chase's crush. Rex sort of reminds me of me, after all." Giving Chase a sultry look, he added; "And you _love_ me, right Chase?"

He laughed when he saw Chase's ears fell flat, the blush coming full force as he refused to look at the spotted dog.

"And Rex is pretty smart when it comes to dinosaurs," Zuma said, looking over at Rocky. "He reminds me of you, Rocky, whenever you're talking about recycling."

"Thanks! I think." Rocky said. Zuma just nuzzled him.

"So, what are we going to do?" Chase asked. "Just wait for it to go away?"

"Actually," Marshall piped up, blue eyes looking mischievous. Chase shivered, eyeing him wary. Usually that look was reserved for something else, something _private._ The fact that Marshall is showing this side of him now made Chase a mix bag of curiosity, arousal, and nervousness. "I have a better idea."

* * *

Rex knew he was in trouble the moment he saw Chase, or Rocky, or Zuma, or Marshall. He knew it the moment his heart started to skip a beat each time he saw one of the aforementioned pups.

He knew he liked Chase because he gave off this sense of protection and leadership. He knows it's because Ryder had trained him the most for him to take over the PAW Patrol should the need ever to occur, but also feel like Chase was just a lot more alert than the others. He knows he's watching the pups out of the corner of his eye, sometimes herding them back to safety if he thought they were going too far from the group (i.e Marshall). And Rex liked that. He liked that a lot.

He knew he liked Rocky because his smarts about recycling almost rivals his with dinosaurs. It was nice to exchange information about the world neither of them knew, nice to talk to someone that wasn't human, and it was nice to do things dogs are normally able to do with another dog - which is playing, mostly. Plus, it also helps that they both wear the color green and what it means to them. Through Rocky, Rex was able to learn what life was like outside of dinosaurs.

He knew he liked Zuma, because in contrast to Chase, Zuma was cool and relaxed. He took everything in stride, explaining the ocean life to him since Rex has never seen the ocean before, and is mostly very happy to just lie down - out of the way of dinosaurs of course - and take a nap. He still keeps an ear out for any dinosaurs or straggling pups, but unlike Chase, Zuma doesn't worry too much about them.

He knew he liked Marshall, simply because he and Marshall shared a lot of energy. They both liked to play, they both are fascinated with new discoveries, and they both likes to tell jokes. He had gotten his first taste of the clumsy pup, and he was already addicted to him. In a way, he knows Marshall is the heart of the team, the one everyone loves and often has a soft spot for (Chase, of course, being the biggest one). He doesn't see that changing any time soon.

He likes all four these pups, they were great. What was troubling, however, is just _how much_ Rex likes them.

Rex isn't stupid. He knows the group are mated and paired off with one another; he could smell Marshall all over Chase and vise versa, the same for Rocky and Zuma. These guys were _mates._

And now here Rex is, coming along, and gaining crushes on _the taken pairs._

It was ridiculous. Maybe it wouldn't mean much in dog terms, given that, you know, _breeding is a thing and marriage is not._ Who cares if these four were mated? Human logic doesn't apply to dogs.

But there's still the thing about _respecting someone's relationship_ and seeing how these guys can talk...

Rex doubts a little fling with any one of them would go over so well. Not that he would do that, he just met these guys for pete's sake, but still. He really doesn't want to get on the wrong foot with any one of them simply because Rex found four of the six pups attractive and if they were willing to hook up, he wouldn't be opposed....

All of this is just so awkward. Even for the author of this story.

Rex sighed.

 _Nothing to do about it, I guess,_ Rex thought. _Just gonna have to nurse a four-way broken heart._ He groaned, disappointed in himself.

"Rex," A voice called out, stopping Rex from his self-imposed depression to turn around to see all four the pups he had been thinking about. He swallowed. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"U-Uh, sure." Rex slowly started to walk towards them, noticing the blush on each of the pup's faces. "What's up?"

"Rex," Marshall was the first to speak, and Rex had to do a double-take when he notice a particular shine in the dalmatian's eyes that hadn't been there before. "I'm not going to be beat around the bush; my mate, my friends, and I all think you're hot."

"Marshall!" Chase and Rocky squeaked, blushing. Zuma looks like he wants to bury himself in the ground. Rex was pretty sure he wasn't too far off himself, giving the heat on his face.

"O-Oh?"

"So we were thinking," Marshall continued, still amused by this whole thing. Maybe Rex was wrong. Maybe _Marshall_ was the dom in the relationship. "Would you like to be in a relationship with us? All four of us, I mean."

"Uh..." Was Rex's smart answer.

"You broke him." Zuma mumbled from behind his paw.

"Feel free to say no if you want! It's just we think you're attractive, and I'm pretty sure I saw you checking Chase out too," Chase, once again, _squeaked_ and gave a look of betrayal to his mate. "So, whattada say? Care to take us on?"

"Y-Yes." Despite how awkward this was, Rex wasn't about to look into the gift horse's mouth.

And that was how Rex, the dino expert, got into a polyamorous relationship with the four boys he's been crushing on. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my new favorite ship btw. Also, thanks for making the team unbalance nick!


End file.
